


say, what did you mean by that?

by beijingaccent9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi didn't mean to reveal it like that, but it happens anyway.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151





	say, what did you mean by that?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! My first attempt at a fic for SakuHina/OmiHina!  
> Unbeta'ed, please read at your own risk. Contains grammatical error.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this! T^T
> 
> Thank you!

Sakusa Kiyoomi is not one to fall for someone.

That is revolting, if he may add. Very uncharacteristic of Sakusa to desire the presence of another human being who may contaminate his personal space. Not that Atsumu from his department, also his self-proclaimed best friend since forever, isn’t doing that. The point being, he does not need another one to do what Atsumu’s best at.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is not one to desire the companionship of someone.

Unless, of course, the appearance of a variable to this equation may disturb his “less than perfect perception”, as Atsumu quotes, of how one should live his life—in solitude. Not that the lesser of the Miya twins, he quotes Osamu, isn’t giving him some form of company, he supposes, contradicting his desired way of living.

But then again, he doesn’t see the need to add another Atsumu-like creature in his life.

The point being, he’s extremely attracted to this freshman with sunshine-like features or he may be sunshine personified, and he isn’t pleased with how his heart is swelling at the sight of him spiking each of Atsumu’s set. It’s a powerful hit, with each one making Sakusa’s heart wanting to jump out from his ribs—and it also makes this small man even more attractive than he already is.

“Hinata-kun.” That’s his name, or so he heard from Atsumu who isn’t hiding his smirk. Damn, that fox, Sakusa hangs the strap of his gym bag on his stiff shoulder and threatens to hit Atsumu. The thing is, his best friend is very perceptive which makes him more wary of him being loose-lipped more so than the hazard he brings whenever he sneezes.

“I would like you to meet our ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Hinata’s orbs sparkle at the word _ace._ Bokuto is considered as one, too, but who are they to say that only one ace is allowed in a team? Sakusa says a timid hello in attempts to be cordial with their possibly new spiker. It’s not easy, not when this boy is extending his hands, smiling like an idiot, waiting for Kiyoomi to reach out. Of course, he’s not going to reach out, not when his palms are sweaty from his overly enthusiastic plays a while ago.

The rest of the team stifle their laughter. “Oh, you better not do that, Hinata-kun.” Osamu says, patting Hinata’s crown lightly.

“Why not?” He inquires, obviously not aware of Sakusa’s personality. But that fact that he’s unaware of it makes everything amusing to the whole team, especially to the twins. You know what they say, ignorance is a bliss.

But Hinata is that variable in Sakusa’s life and maybe, he’s willing to compromise. Maybe the twins are going to gibe him for what he’s going to do next, but there’s nothing plenary in this world. They’re going to think he’s a loon for this breach of his own principles he’s committing.

Now, in the stroke of midday, Sakusa chooses to break his ideals for this dauntless fellow.

“Omi-san!”

If Sakusa isn’t wearing his prized possession, his face mask, Hinata, or so he would like to call “sunshine boy”, would’ve already seen him smiling like dunce. He stares at him the way he does with everybody or so he hopes, trying to hide the affection he has for the beautiful boy. Atsumu sneers at him and whispers he isn’t doing quite well with the masking.

Sakusa begs to differ. Atsumu is no genius when it comes to things other than volleyball, it’s just he knows him longer than everybody else that makes him discerning. It’s the same case for Osamu, although he’s making it easier for Sakusa by shutting his mouth.

“I’ve been wanting to play with you ever since.” Wait— when is ‘ever since’? “I’m looking forward to playing with you!”

Sakusa is happy—that much he comprehends well himself. But his timid response throws Hinata off guard, making him lower his head, thinking he’s the only one excited about this new set-up. He only nods politely with his usual dead eyes. He could’ve said _congratulations_ , could’ve smiled at him or patted his back—why couldn’t he do such simple things? Hinata’s looking sad with his cold remark and it’s making him livid at himself.

“You made sunshine boy sad, Omi.” Atsumu need not point out the obvious, but he does, like always. “Omi, it’s no rocket science. I think you know what to do to turn this situation around, no?”

He calls Hinata with his given name, _Shouyou_. The said boy looks to where he is, dumbfounded by Sakusa removing his face mask to smile at him, mouthing the word _congrats_ afterwards. He’s rarely like this so his setter pesters him to no end. He doesn’t like it, his annoyance, but somehow, even if he denies it, there’s a subtle smile involuntarily forming on the corner of his lips.

The practice ends with Sakusa in awe of Hinata, not that he isn’t already. The team’s dynamic suddenly is better with him— they’re thrilled and having fun. All of a sudden, volleyball isn’t about winning or losing. It’s the excitement every time he sends the ball over the net with immaculate dexterity leaving the others at a loss, every time Atsumu sets perfectly, every time Osamu shows his impeccable synergy with his twin, every time Hinata leaps with his orbs fixated on the ball whilst preparing to hit.

“Omi-san, see you tomorrow!” He’s smiling yet again and Sakusa is weak at his knees.

“Aren’t you special, Omi?” Atsumu teases and Sakusa smacks him hard with his stainless steel bottle.

Hinata Shoyo is no miracle boy like Ushijima Wakatoshi, but there’s something about him that makes him so—so special.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is in a trance. His gaze fixated with the jersey in his hands. It’s Hinata’s.

 _Thud!_ It’s Hinata, just the person he’s looking for. It takes a millisecond for him to realize that The Hinata is right infront of him, smiling as usual and he’s here flustered, blushing deep red at the contact. It’s not that hard to hand over the jersey, Bokuto, their captain, told him this morning—obviously with ulterior motive because he could have handed it himself.

Yeah, right. It isn’t, it shouldn’t be that difficult and petrifying. But here he is, he couldn’t even open his mouth to talk.

“Omi-san! You okay? You don’t seem fine.” Hinata circles around him, trying to see if he’s hurt somewhere because of their collision. “I’m sorry. I was too preoccupied messaging Kenma and,”

He doesn’t let him finish his rambling and tries to soothe the fretful boy. “I’m okay—I was at fault, too.” He notices the sigh of relief of the boy opposite to him.

He removes the mask, yet again—he doesn’t do this, except for him. And _smiles._ He smiles, like it’s so natural for him. “Bokuto-san asked me to give you this.” He hands him the jersey and congratulates him because he doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know the right words to describe how beautiful Hinata’s eyes are, sparkling at the sight of his most coveted jersey.

“I could’ve gotten it myself, but thanks, Omi-san!” It’s evident—how Hinata makes an effort to hide his tears. And even with his eyes glistening in tears, his beauty radiates a thousand miles. “It’s even more special since it’s coming from you.”

He doesn’t understand what Hinata means by his last sentence, but he gets the picture why it’s him Bokuto chose to go and see the dazzling, new addition to the team. It’s not because they wanted to him to make a fool out of himself in front of the man he likes—it’s because he gets to see firsthand Hinata’s reaction, like this, all by himself. And drown in the illumination of his grace.

“You earned this, Shouyou,” He—no, he’s supposed to call him Hinata. “No, Hinata—” What’s wrong with him? One moment he can’t even speak, the next, he’s already acting like they’re close.

Hinata interjects, “Shouyou’s fine.” And beams at him, assuring him he has given Sakusa the green light to call him by his given name.

“Alright, Shouyou.” It has a nice ring to it. Sakusa can definitely get used to this. “Welcome to the team.”

Hinata gets a little bit closer, closer than what Sakusa would like, well—but it’s him, so it’s good. It doesn’t feel as suffocating as he it usually should in a sea of crowd. “Are you happy with me on the team, Omi-san?”

“I,” It sounds personal, he thinks. He is elated, though. But wouldn’t Hinata think it’s weird, when they don’t even talk much; when Sakusa goes home every after practice, although he’s frustrated at himself of refusing their invites and passing up the opportunity to see Hinata outside of practice. “W-we’re thrilled!”

That’s not the response Hinata was hoping for.

Despite Hinata’s attempt to be obvious about his feelings for Sakusa, the sophomore doesn’t seem to notice. It’s frustrating on his part, especially, since he’s usually the one being pursued—unfortunately breaking people’s heart, not because he wants to— it’s just, he has been in love with the said man for the longest time.

“Bokuto-san, do you think it’s time for me to give up on Omi-san?” Hinata asks—fully knowing he won’t be able to do that.

“Give the man some time. I do think he likes you.” The cute boy stares at him quizzically. That’s impossible. There’s no way the spiker he has been pining over likes him back—not when he’s basically the best player in collegiate volleyball and he could have anyone he likes. “He likes you. He probably doesn’t realize it himself.”

“What makes you think he likes me back?”

“He shook your hand the first time you met. He removes his mask to smile at you. If that isn’t love, then I don’t know anymore.”

“I’m in love with Shouyou.” Sakusa Kiyoomi proclaims during one sunny afternoon on the way to their go-to café with Osamu.

“Great going, genius.” Osamu scoffs and pokes fun at how oblivious he is with his own feelings. Sakusa seems to be in despair after realizing it and how deep he is into this. He just doesn’t like him—he loves him more than he lets on.

Hinata may not have realized it yet, but the whole team does, because they’ve known him longer. The twins may have been more conscious of this than Sakusa himself and they’ve been trying to keep quiet about it or Osamu may have smacked Atsumu sometime before this to put an end to whatever plot he has in mind to get those two together—because the better of the Miya twins, as Osamu quotes, claims Hinata and Sakusa can figure it out on their own, or so he dearly hopes.

“So what’re you going to do about this, lover boy?” He could help him if he’s not sure of what steps to take. He’s not going to let Atsumu meddle into this, obviously, because he gives the worst advice. The worst thing he can do is ruin their best friend’s love life before it even happens. “Took you some time to realize, no?”

“Well, I’m not going to do anything, that’s what it is.” He supposes, that may be the best course of action, considering Hinata may have had his eyes on someone else. There wouldn’t be any heart break if he doesn’t give the sunshine boy a reason to break his heart. What is he supposed to do anyway? It’s not like he has been in love like this previously.

“I regret calling you genius. Well, anyway, that’s not it, Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Really, Sakusa should be thankful that Osamu’s here and not Atsumu. “Just confess to Hinata. I mean it is cliché, but it’s better than your dumb idea.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No. I’m not like my twin. I’m telling you, just do it.”

“Do what?” It’s the first time Sakusa raised his voice, Osamu seems surprised, but he lets him and only smirks. “Me? Confessing to Hinata?!”

There’s a small voice, Sakusa’s sure it’s not Osamu’s—it’s Shouyou! “And why would Omi-san confess to me?”

“There you go big boy.” Osamu vexes his long-time friend. “I better go.” It’s his friend’s cue to leave, though he wanted him to stay and help him figure things out. He hears Osamu laughing, and it infuriates the hell out of him. He’s supposed to be outraged, now he knows what the smirk a while ago meant. Osamu made him do that knowing Hinata’s coming towards where they have been talking.

“Say, Omi-san, what did you mean by that? And why did ‘Samu-san leave you?” Hinata has a hunch, but he wants to hear it come out of Sakusa’s mouth.

“I… I like you… you obviously don’t like me back, so…” Sakusa continuously rambles, not even letting the small boy to speak and say he likes him back and there’s nothing to worry about, that they’re both idiots for not realizing earlier.

Hinata tiptoes and presses their lips together, gently, softly—Sakusa only discerning what’s happening when he sees Shoyou’s eyes closed, his beautiful hands caressing his cheeks. Thank God, he ran out of masks, or else, they would have undergo the awkward ordeal of Hinata snatching it off to shut him up with his sweet lips.

“Don’t assume unless otherwise stated, Omi-san.” Hinata tells him as if confirming what he meant by the sudden kiss, and smirks leaving him flushed red.

“Why me, Shoyou? Obviously, with that beautiful face…” It’s funny how Kiyoomi isn’t like this usually, but he’s like this right now anyway. He’s babbling again and Hinata finds this amusing.

“I could ask the same, Omi-san! Why me?”

“Are you seriously asking me that question, Shouyou?”

Hinata giggles and looks up to Sakusa. “This isn’t how I pictured confessing to you, Shouyou, but I did it anyway during my rambling. I hope you’ll still like me after seeing how a disaster I really am outside the court.”

Hinata only holds his hand and nods a yes.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is not one to fall for someone, but Hinata Shouyou is an exception.


End file.
